Imagine
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Shelby and Will are not allowed to do this with their students so they do it with each other. Shelby/Will, thoughts of Jesse and Rachel... comments please


_Title_: Imagine  
_Author_: Israelianbabe15  
_Pairing,Character(s)_: Shelby/Will, Jesse, Rachel  
_Rating_: M  
_Word Count_: 789  
_Spoilers_: none

_Summary_: Shelby and Will are not allowed to do this with their students so they do it with each other.

_Notes_: I filled that prompt with this

Imagine

When did it even start ?

She remembered opening the door to welcome Will Schuester to her home and with that to her life.

Normally she wasn't okay with any guys being at her place, so she mostly went to their apartments to do these things.

Will Schuester was different.

He wasn't like the other guys she "dated", desperate, easy, some of them were gay.

Well, most of them.

The weirdest thing was: She didn't even care !

She just wanted to feel alive.

But most of these men didn't even get her far enough for feeling alive.

Only one guy did. Well at least the thought of him, when she took a shower or went to bed at night.

Jesse !

He was her student damn it !

But fantasizing about him was so easy and it always got her over the edge.

She shouldn't think about him that way. It's inappropriate !

His voice even got her wet in rehearsals.

Will Schuester hasn't had sex in over a year.

Well, not with someone else anyway.

His normal day included School, the drive home, masturbating in the shower, watching a movie, masturbating on the couch, eat some popcorn, going to bed and masturbating before falling asleep.

All this time there was only one Person on his mind and sometimes he was really worried about the fact that this Person was Rachel Berry.

She was his student damn it !

But her short skirts always made him wanna take a shower right there in the classroom.

A very cold shower. But he didn't. Instead he got home and jizzed the wall of his shower.

It was way easier and a little more appropriate than actually fucking her. But the cold shower would have been the safest way.

Now he was sitting on Shelby's couch, waiting for her to return from the kitchen.

They both know she wont return half as dressed as before.

And there wont be any sight of the glasses of water she wanted to bring.

When She returns from the kitchen she is wearing a bra and a string, both black.

He stiffens at the sight of her. Every single part of him does.

He looks at her. She looks at him.

They don't really care about any foreplay when she finally gets to the couch.

His hands and lips are all over her.

He tastes the salt off of her skin and can't help but imagine how Rachel must taste.

He pushes that thought to the back of his mind.

She has her hands in his hair and her legs around his waist.

Moaning, giving commands. She thinks of Jesse's hair feeling pretty much the same.

When she had told him he should cut it a little shorter, she had run her hand trough it.

The moment she imagines how his hips would feel between her legs, she pushes all thought of him away.

_This is not the Time._

When she feels Will trusting into her for the first time, Jesse comes back to her mind.

_Maybe Jesse would be just like that ? _

In that moment Will has a thought of his own.

_Like mother, like daughter ?_

He trusts faster, the picture of Rachel in his mind never going away. He could even feel her skirt beneath him.

Shelby hears Jesse sing in the back of her mind. "Make a Memory" by Bon Jovi.

At the end of the song she comes. His name on her lips. Not wanting to ruin the moment.

The moment of him singing the last words.

When Will comes he imagines Rachel singing a high note.

It always got him over the edge. That's why she didn't get so many solos anymore.

I mean, who would want to orgasm in front of 12 students !

The reason for Shelby and Will for doing what they just did are their students.

And not being allowed to fuck them.

So they have to stick with each other.

It's a healthy choice for everyone. Shelby and Rachel are all the same. Will and Jesse are so much alike.

It's easy to pretend.

And that makes it easier to not touch their students.

Will just wished Shelby had a skirt like Rachel's.(maybe he should buy her one, or just steal it!)

Shelby just wished Will had a Penis as big as Jesse's. (in lockerrooms she can walk very quietly, to not disturb Jesse while showering. She trained that!)


End file.
